oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Shift
Night Shift is the A-plot of the 10th episode of the second season of Odd Squad. Synopsis Olympia and Otis discover things are very different at Odd Squad at night. Olympia's Random Slide "This is how I like my burger." Learning Goal Spatial Sense: using coordinates to locate positions Algebraic Thinking: identifying and extending patterns Plot (contains spoilers) The Kratt brothers are out in the wilderness and stumble upon Otis and Olympia. They state they're big fans of their work and find out that they have some odd problems. Martin's shooting lightning out of his hands, and Chris makes earthquakes when he stomps. Otis and Olympia take care of it and leave the brothers on with their safari. As they leave, the brothers find the deer they're looking for. In HQ, Otis and Olympia are working at their desks. Ms. O comes to ask them why they're doing so when everyone else left with the day being over. They're on a case about a Skunkbat attacking the town. Ms. O tells them to leave before the night shift begins. They never had a night shift before but added it when villains tried attacking at night. Olympia is excited to try it, but Ms. O tells her she wouldn't like it, but Olympia insists. Before Ms. O leaves, she says "Don't say I didn't warn you". So, the night shift begins. The night time agents and their boss, Mr. O, come into HQ with the lights going off. Things start to get a little different as Ms. O said. After introducing themselves to Mr. O, who is shown to be rather emotionally down, they find that their desks have been taken by other agents who work during the night shift. It's only theirs during the day. So, they decide to work somewhere else, but the map they're using is taken by the custodian. Olympia demands it back, but the custodian says she has to win an arm wrestling match to get it back. Olympia easily wins and gets it. She and Otis are now searching in the interrogation room to see where the Skunkbat could strike next. Just then, one agent starts spraying them with water because the interrogation room is being turned into a swimming pool. They decide to work somewhere else, but the custodian takes the map again. Olympia now has to win a thumb wrestling match, and the custodian runs in terror at the thought of facing Olympia again. Olympia calls Otis and tells her to meet her in the tube lobby as she thinks they should work outside HQ. When she gets to the tube lobby, she has to take a number, which is 539. The next number called is number 3, which will take a long time to get to her number. She calls Otis and tells her the plan to work elsewhere is nixed. They try working on the floor, but another agent blows the map away with a leaf blower. Mr. O comes by to see what's going on and Olympia complains about how the night shift works. They don't speak to one another at that shift because they lost the talking ball, which got stuck in the rafter. So, nobody can talk to each other. Olympia and Otis tell him that talking something out is one vital part in working together. They then decide to get him to help them with their case of the Skunkbat. They go over all the structures that it struck, and Mr. O points out that they're all yellow, a fact that they overlooked. He notices that the only other yellow building in town is at point F6. Now that they know the next target, they head out. They arrive at the target house and Mr. O asks what a Skunkbat looks like. It looks like a flying baseball bat, and the only quality of a skunk it has is the stench. Since Mr. O helped them, Olympia and Otis give him the honor catching it. He succeeds and celebrates his first successful case. He then states, "If you love something, set it free", which unfortunately leads to him freeing the Skunkbat. Otis states it's gonna be a long night, knowing he and Olympia are gonna have to catch it again. Trivia * The Kratt Brothers, from the TV series Wild Kratts, Zoboomafoo, and Kratt's Creatures, ''make an appearance in the beginning of the episode with an odd problem. This is the only episode of ''Odd Squad thus far to feature a crossover with another TV series. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:A-Plots Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Crossovers